Crown and Punishment
The Mummy gives the team a strange metal box, but there doesn't seem to be any Jewel Signature to it. But inside the box is a Pink Emerald, the last Jewel of the Crown. The metal of the box had been blocking the Jewel Signature all this time. The mummy turns to dust. Before the team can celebrate, Flurious and the Chillers bust in and start attacking. The Rangers try and take on the Chillers in civilian mode, but are forced to Ranger Up. The Rangers are holding off the Chillers, but then Flurious steps in and attacks the Red Ranger. Flurious captures Mack and threatens to destroy him if the other don't hand over the Jewels. Mack tries to convince them not to, but Andrew and the others hand Flurious the Jewels. Flurious is gone, now with the Crown & all five Jewels. The mansion is a mess. Mack asks Andrew why they gave away the Jewels. Andrew explains that he did it so that he could still have time with Mack, that he does really love him, as his son. Mack realizes now, that it doesn't matter if he's an Android or not, he is loved by his father & his friends. Flurious speaks to his Chiller army as he is ready to conquer Earth. Flurious leaves, leaving 6 Chillers behind to "take care of" Vella and Norg. But when the Chillers attack, Norg takes them out saving Vella and himself. Mr. Hartford gives them team one last pep talk before they head out to take on Flurious and get back the Crown & Jewels. The Jewels have returned to their original form, and Flurious prepares to dawn the crown. The Rangers show up and start to morph, but just as they do. . . Flurious freezes them and all of San Angeles in Snow & Ice. Surprise, the Rangers break free of the ice and they're now Morphed. Flurious then places the crown on his head. He's been transformed into a snowman monster. All the Rangers battle the icy beast, but they're not strong enough. Monster Flurious grows and the Rangers go to the DriveMax & Battlefleet. But the team is blasted right out of their Zords. Monster Flurious returns to normal size, calls for the Chillers and says that there is no human that can defeat him. "I'm not human, and I'm just fine with that" The others morph and take on the Chillers. Mack goes to Red Sentinel Ranger and prepares to fight Flurious. The others begin taking the Chillers out with their weapons. With Sentinel Ranger Sword Mode, Monster Flurious is destroyed, the crown & jewels are freed, and San Angeles returns to normal. The other Rangers finish off the Chillers compeletly. Flurious is back to his normal form, but before he can go for the crown, Mack is ready to finish things. Mack uses all the power he has to destroy Flurious for good. The celebration is cut short when the others see Mack laying on the ground motionless. Back at the Command Center, Andrew & Spencer have Mack connected to the machines, but it's no use, Mack is gone. Even if Mr. Hartford built him again, it wouldn't be Mack, just something that looked like him. Sentinel Knight returns, in his true form, to thank the Rangers. But he wants to know why they are sad. "Ah the valiant Red Warrior has fallen in service to the Corona Aurora. The Corona Aurora, powerful enough to make mankind tremble at the mention of it's name. Powerful enough to destroy all life. And also capable of restoring it." "He fought with heart, yet you're telling me he has none. You must be mistaken, for I saw it with my own eyes. Pick the boy up." And with the Power of the Corona Aurora, Mack is alive. But more than that, he can feel his heart, Mack is a human. Rose, Ronny, Will, Dax & Tyzonn say their goodbyes and prepare to head back to their normal lives. Tyzonn is ready to search for Vella. But Spencer brings Norg in with Vella. It seems Norg brought Vella to the mansion, after eating all of Spencer Geraniums. With everything returning to normal, Ronny wants to know what Mr. Hartford and Mack are going to do. Mack gets his wish from the start of the season. Now both father & son travel the world in search of treasures, artifacts and relics.